Heart's Desire
by 3BFFs
Summary: Rinsuke loves Jiro, such a fact is obvious to everyone except Jiro. Rinsuke wishes to win Jiro's heart anyway he can, but what he doesn't expect is to transform into... Inspired by the fic Rinsuke
1. Plan

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my first ever Rinsuke centered fic. This wil seem crazy at times, but thats just the way I write. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Rinsuke looked out the window, looking for something no. Someone. Who could have captured the heart of the star of criminal investigation? Was it a girl? No everyone knew Rinsuke was a homosexual. Perhaps a cute guy? Getting warmer. Thats when Rinsuke saw him, that tall, raven-haired stud muffin known as Jiro Mochizuki. Rinsuke sighed dreamily as he watched his friend/crush walk towards the building. Yes this man is what made Risuke's heart pound in his chest, he made Rinsuke's knees feel weak whenever he speaks with that seductive voice of his, and to top it all off he was a vampire. That added a level of mystery and sexyness to this already near god-like beauty. Alas this cutie thought of Rinsuke as a friend and only as a friend.

'If only Jiro Darling would come to his senses and sweep me off my feet. I'd gladly do anything for that to happen,' Rinsuke thought as he walked over to his desk. A melancholy look on his face and his heart feelng heavy in his chest. It was painfully obvious that Rinsuke was in love with Jiro to everyone around him except for said Old Blood. Jiro carried on like there weren't any feelings of romance lingering in his best friend and he even did sexy things without even realizing it. Rinsuke remembered the day when he came over and Jiro didn't have a shirt on. Rinsuke felt ready to pounce on Jiro and make him fall in love, but decided against it seeing as how he could have easily been shiskabobed by Jiro's namesake blade.

"Hey Rinsuke. What's wrong my fellow vegitarian buddy?" A voice asked. Rinsuke looked up to see sweet Bluefire looking very concerned. Rinsuke smiled.

'Such a sweet girl,' he thought. Rinsuke motioned for them to talk privately in the old bathroom. The two snuck away to there and locked the door. He nodded to Bluefire and she soundproofed the room using her magic.

"What's up Rinsuke? You look like you've been told your dog got ran over by a steamroller," Bluefire asked as she sat onthe bathroom counter. Rinsuke looked into her eyes and ran up to her. He held her tightly and cried into her shoulder. Bluefire was shocked at first but she relaxed and easily switched over to comforting her friend.

"I-I just can't take it anymore! No matter how hard I try I can't work up the courage to confess my feelings to my Darling Jiro! He doesn't even get that I'm hinting at us having a relationship by me calling him Jiro Darling or my Darling Jiro!" Rinsuke cried. Bluefire sighed as she ran her fingers through Rinsuke's velvety soft hair.

"Don't worry Rinsuke, Jiro-nii-san's an idiot when it comes to love and just needs a push in the right direction," Bluefire cooed. She knew this better than anyone else. It takes Jiro a while to even realize smeone has feelings for him. Thats when an idea came to her mind. One that would ensure Rinsuke's success and her brother's happiness.

"Say Rinsuke, did you know Jiro-nii-san likes cats?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun Dun Dun Cliffy! Will Rinsuke win Jiro's heart? Will Jiro realize Rinsuke's the one for him? And what does Bluefire mean when she say Jiro likes cats? Find out in the next chapter of Heart's Desire.~Bff#3


	2. Change, Potions, and Cuddles

**Author's Note: **Alright people time for chapter two! This will begin Rinsuke's journey to win Jiro's heart.

* * *

Rinsuke looked at Bluefire, a confused expression on his face.

"Really? I figured he would be a dog person seeing as how dogs are much stronger and better suited protectors than cats are," Rinsuke replied. Bluefire smirked.

"Well, he told me himself that he prefers cats because the are much cuddlier and don't need to be bathed. In fact he was going out to find himself a cte little kitten right after work today," Bluefire said with the smirk still clear on her lips. Rinsuke looked at her questioningly.

"Just what are you planning? Wait you don't mean to say!" Rinsuke started. Before he could even finish the thought Bluefire walked up to Rinsuke and punched him in the stomach.

"Keep writhing in pain and say you've got a bad stomach ache okay. That'll be our cover," Bluefire whispered. With tears in his brownish green eyes he nodded as he kept feeling pain in his gut. Bluefire unlocked the door and walked out sneakily. She sat Rinsuke down at his desk and he moaned with pain.

"Oh dear it appears as though Rinsuke has a very bad stomach ache, might even be his appendix. I'd better take him to the hospital," Bluefire said as she pretended to be shocked by Rinsuke's "condition". She picked him up and ran out like she had to act quickly or Rinsuke would die. Rinsuke blushed as they passed by Jiro who looked worried for his friend.

'Oh Jiro Darling if only you knew...,' Rinsuke thought as he kept the charade up until they were a good distance from the Company building. Rinsuke managed to stand and Bluefire took his hand. She led him a few blocks to her shop. Rinsuke looked at her, feeling confused.

"How will going here help me win over Jiro?," Rinsuke asked as he rubbed the last of his pain away. Bluefire smiled over her shoulder before opening the door. She led Rinsuke in and had him follow her to the back room.

"Easy, you're going to have to drink something from here. It'll make you something irresistable to Jiro-nii-san and he'll have to love you," Bluefire responded as she looked through a couple shelves. She stopped and pulled out a vial that was filled with a purple liquid. She handed it to Rinsuke who knew what to do. He uncorked the bottle and drank its contents.

"I'm telling you tis now, but the change will be painul. It'll also last until you win Jiro-nii-san's heart," Bluefire explained. Rinsuke was about to question her but was stopped by a surge of fiery pain. He held onto himself and felt his body try to regect the potion. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Bluefire hugged him gently and her cool touch felt soothing to Rinsuke. He wanted to hold her more to try to stop the fire that enfolded his body, but the pain caused him to pass out. Bluefire sighed as she held Rinsuke's changing body. She pet his hair and kissed his forehead before taking him to the couch.

'Don't worry buddy, you'll feel better when you wake up. I promise,' Bluefire thought as she set down Rinsuke. She gave one last look to his human form before walking off to get some books to help Rinsuke through this ordeal.

* * *

Rinsuke yawned and stretched as he awakened. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. The room surrounding him had grown to be much larger that earlier. Rinsuke looked around himself, his clothes many times too big to wear now and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a purple, furry thing swishing. Rinsuke tried to grab it, but somehow his fingers wouldn't work. He tried to stand, but fell over. He pushed himslf up, but he couldn't bring himself to stand onhis two feet. That's when he finally looked at himself. His eyes widened with shock and he let out a loud scream, but it came out as a loud meow. Bluefire entered the room and smiled warmly and she ran over to Rinsuke. She picked him up and cuddled him gently. He was a very small kitten. Probably no older than three months, one month is probably the youngest he looks.

"Just wait until Jiro-nii-san gets a look at you, he won't be able to resist you," Bluefire cooed sweetly and she carried Rinsuke out the door. Rinsuke looked up at her and tried to speak, but it came out as a little mew. Bluefire giggled before petting his soft fur gently. She pulled a blue ribbon from her pocket and tied it around Rinsuke's neck, giving him plently of room to breath properly of course. She walked down to the Company building and made her way to Jiro's desk. He was currently out on his lunch break but would be back in a minute or two. Bluefire smiled before setting Rinsuke down on a clear portion of the desk. She pet him one last time before sneaking off to see how Jiro reacts. Rinsuke curled into a little ball and decided to take a little nap. Jiro walks very slowly so he might be able to catch a few zs before looking adorable for Jiro.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he entered the offices. He walked over to his desk and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked surprized for he noticed a little ball of purple fluff on his desk. He walked closer and sat down, staring at the little ball. He watched it uncurl to reveal a cute little kitten. Jiro blushed a light pink color before petting it gently.

'Such soft fur, I wonder where it came from?' Jiro thought as he pet the small kitten. Rinsuke opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched and little paws touched Jiro's much larger hand. He looked up to Jiro and mewed a few times. Jiro smiled and scooped little Rinsuke up. Cuddling him gently before setting him back down on the desk. Rinsuke looked confused and it made Jiro blush a little more. Rinsuke smiled internally, he enjoyed seeing Jiro's smile and decided to make Jiro want to take him home. Rinsuke put his front paws on Jiro's hand, looked into his eyes, and mewed adorably. Jiro made up his mind. This would be the kitten he'll take home. Jiro plucked Rinsuke up, cuddled him, and walked out the office. He stopped by Jinnai's office to pick up some work for Mimiko and made his way towards home. Jiro stopped by a vet and had Rinsuke examine. Jiro took an all checked out Rinsuke home and bought some supplies from the pet store. Jiro smiled at Rinsuke and Rinsuke mewed happily back at Jiro.

"You remind me so much of my good friend Rinsuke so that's who I'll name you after," Jiro said to Rinsuke. If Rinsuke could blush he would. He was flattered that Jiro would name such an adorable animal after him. Rinsuke rested his head against Jiro's chest and fell asleep. Jiro smiled softly and kissed the top of Rinsuke's head.

'I think someone knew that I needed a cute little thing like you to keep me company just as such a small creature needs someone like me to look after you,' Jiro thought as he made it home. He took a breath before opening the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I based Jiro's love of cats off of the fact that he and that stud muffin Sebastian Michaelis share the same voice actor in English. Besides how could he resist such a cute thing like Neko Rinsuke. Review to see some more kitten cuteness and to those of you who own cats, kittens especially, leave some interesting stories that could be used later on in this fic.~Bff#3


	3. Acceptance

**Author's Note: **Alright people chapter three is here! After having to rewrite it a few times I'm sure this will be a pretty decent chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not now nor will I ever own Black Blood Brothers anytime soon, but if I did the show would be much longer.

* * *

Jiro sighed before opening the door. He knew he was in for it, Jiro wouldn't allow Kotaro to take home a puppy as a pet and yet here he was bringing home Rinsuke. Jiro sighed, he felt that it might not have been the wisest choice to just bring Rinsuke home without even telling Mimiko, but when he had Rinsuke examined by the vet he was told that Rinsuke was far too young and way too small to survive on his own. Jiro had even agreed to taking care of the little kitten. Jiro sighed, but he felt sympathy towards Rinsuke. His childhood was very similar to Rinsuke's situation, Jiro being an orphan at a very young age and barely surviving until the Navy found and took him in. Jiro smiled fondly at the small feline in his arms and opened the door.

"I'm home!" Jiro called as he slipped his shoes off. Jiro quickly made his way up the stairs to avoid getting tackled by his energetic brother and managed to make it about three feet from the staircase when said brother ran to Jiro and tackled him around the waist. Jiro managed to stay upright and fumbled a little to keep a hold on Rinsuke. The lavender kitten awakened from being jostled and used his claws to hold onto Jiro's shirt. Jiro wrapped his arm around the kitten and tried to calm Rinsuke down.

'Oh my Darling Jiro, you truly are my knight in shining armor,' Rinsuke thought as he felt comforted by Jiro's presence. Rinsuke felt himself being set down by Jiro and looked up at him. He mewed a few times and to this Jiro chuckled.

"You must be hungry little one. Don't worry, I'll give you something to make you happy," Jiro said warmly to Rinsuke before scurrying off to the kitchen to prepare something for Rinsuke. Rinsuke looked around curiously, absolutely astonished at how different everything seemed due to becoming so small. Kotaro sat by the counter Rinsuke was sitting on and held his hand out to him. Rinsuke immediately rubbed against it, purring happily.

'Such a shame I can't be my normal self, that's the body I want Jiro to fall in love with, not with this one,' Rinsuke thought as he let Kotaro rub and pet him. Rinsuke didn't mind though, it felt like he was getting a massage at a fancy spa. His eyes traveled around the room and they rested on a ball of yarn. He pounced on it and was crushed by it when it rolled across the floor. Rinsuke shook it off and was persistant in trying to defeat this wooly foe. By the time Rinsuke relized what he was doing he was already tangled up in the pink yarn and the ball was mostly unraveled. If Rinsuke could blush in embarassment his face would be as red as a ripe tomato. Rinsuke heard Jiro and Kotaro laughing at his predicament and made him feel like an idiot. Rinsuke mewed quietly to himself as the two brothers laughed. Rinsuke managed to get out of his yarn imprisonment and scurried off to hide in the first bedroom he saw, which happened to be Mimiko's bedroom. He ran under the bed and curled into a little ball. He rested his head against the top of his paws and curled his little tail around himself.

'Oh Jiro, you must think I'm a fool. Nothing more than a clown you can laugh at,' Rinsuke thought as he yawned. Rinsuke constantly felt tired and gave in to the need to sleep.

* * *

An hour later Mimiko came home to find Jiro and Kotaro looking around the house for something. Kotaro paused when he noticed the Red Blood and ran up to her.

"How was your day Mimi?" Kotaro asked as Mimiko put her stuff down.

"Crazy. Everybody's in an uproar because Rinsuke suddenly got sick and there's been an increase in crimes around the Special Zone," Mimiko replied as she took her jacket off. Mimiko looked over at Jiro and noticed the worried look on his face as he opened a few doors before quickly closing them and moving onto another one.

"What are you looking for Jiro?" Mimiko asked though on the inside she was afraid of Jiro's possible answers. Knowing him he probably brought home a poisonous snake without even realizing it.

"I lost something that was left on my desk this morning," Jiro replied as he kept looking.

"I'm not even going to ask what it is seeing as how I'll probably find it above my head when I wake up tomorrow morning," Mimiko said with a sigh as she walked to the bathroom to wash away the grime of a long day's work.

* * *

After a relaxing shower Mimiko walked off to her room to get some clothes seeing as how she only had a robe on. She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. She sighed and sat down on the bed. Her feet brushed past something furry and she screamed when she felt it move.

* * *

"Honestly Jiro! You really need to ask before doing something like this!" Mimiko snapped as she finished scolding the Old Blood. Jiro sighed before looking to find Rinsuke peering from behind Mimiko's legs. Mimiko noticed Jiro was staring and looked down at Rinsuke. Rinsuke mewed at her and rolled onto his back, exposing his soft belly to her. Mimiko plucked him up and pet that soft belly. Rinsuke rubbed against her neck and mewed a little.

"Can we keep him Mimi?" Kotaro asked from his seat next to Jiro.

"I guess we can keep him, but he's not to go under my bed," Mimiko replied, directing the last part of her statement to Rinsuke who mewed in response. Jiro smiled, at last he had the perfect animal companion for his lonliness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright guys and girls admit it, neko Rinsuke is cute. He's trying very hard to win over Jiro and winds up messing up and being put into adorable predicaments. Review for some more kitten cuteness.~Bff#3


	4. Torture and a Surprize

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4,...not much to say about it. Enjoy none the less.

**Disclaimer**: I do not now nor will I ever own Black Blood Brothers anytime soon, but if I did the show would be much longer.

* * *

Rinsuke laid on Jiro's bed, curled up in a little ball and thinking. Thinking about how things are progressing and he is not liking this one bit.

'Jiro-Darling, why? Why don't you love me?' Rinsuke thought as he looked at the covers. Rinsuke heard the door open, he looked up, noticing that Jiro was walking in, a somber expression on his face that melted once he laid eyes on Rinsuke.

"Ah Rinsuke, my sweet little friend. Its always good to see you every day," Jiro said as he sat down on his bed. Jiro laid back and put Rinsuke on his chest, their eyes meeting. Jiro scratched behind Rinsuke's ears, smiling as Rinsuke purred in pleasure.

'Jiro-Darling, if only you knew,' Rinsuke thought as he watched Jiro's mood change to somber again. Rinsuke licked Jiro's cheek, trying to get the Old Blood's attention.

"Rinsuke, I have this friend I care a lot about, but he's away in America recieving treatment. If only he knew how important he was to me," Jiro sighed as he hugged Rinsuke, sending warmth to the small furry on his chest. Rinsuke merely mewed, that being his only vocal form of communication. Jiro chuckled, a smile gracing his face. Rinsuke always loved seeing Jiro smile, it made the raven-haired beauty look youthful.

"Ah Rinsuke, I never have to be alone anymore. As long as you stay with me I can never have a bad day," Jiro sighed as his eyelids started to droop. Jiro struggled against sleep for a couple minutes before giving in, slumber taking the stress from his face. Rinsuke marveled at the sight of the Old Blood sleeping, he looked so young and vulnerable, especially since he was sleeping curled up and huddled to one corner. Rinsuke licked Jiro's lips, so tempted to be able to kiss him. A wish that seemed impossible to him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Company building

"So you're saying that Rinsuke has had complications on his illness and is now in America?" Jinnai asked, holding the phone close to his ear.

"Un, he had a flu, but it developed into Scarlet fever and is now border line pnemonia. The sooner he gets to the States the better," Bluefire replied over the phone.

"Okay, just make sure he gets better asap. There's been an increase in crime around the city and we need his knowledge on criminal justice to put an end to this problem," Jinnai said before hanging up, running his fingers through his greying hair in annoyance. He looked out the window to the Special Zone, hoping that it could survive for generations to come.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bluefire's shop

Bluefire was actually bothering to dust the shelves of her shop, coughing a bit as the dust entered her lungs. Just then a bottle fell and hit her on the head. Bluefire angrily picked up the offending glassware to presumably throw it somewhere before she noticed the label. It was the potion she gave Rinsuke, which made her gasp when she read the back of the label.

'I've got to warn Rinsuke before that happens,' Bluefire thought before running out of her shop, not even bothering to lock it up. Her shop's reputation was enough to keep thieves away, besides she wasn't even paid in money. She was paid in shiny stones, favors, or mystical things.

* * *

Back at the Loft

Rinsuke woke up next to Jiro, his nose tickled by Jiro's hair. Rinsuke sneezed and a puff of smoke filled the room. When it faded Rinsuke looked in the mirror, it showed his normal self. Rinsuke smiled before realizing that if Jiro saw him instead of the little kitten he thought he had then it would raise suspision. That and everybody thinks Rinsuke is on his deathbed on a plane to America, so suddenly showing up healthy and alive would cause an uproar. Rinsuke hid most of himself under the covers so only his hair would stick out.

"Oh Jiro Darling, if only we could be together," Rinsuke mumbled to himself. Jiro woke up, but only to a semi-concious state. Jiro spotted the purple hair and simply assumed it was the little kitten he loved so dearly. Jiro pulled Rinsuke closer, snuggling against the soft, purple locks.

"Mmm, Rinsuke. You're so soft and adorable. I wish I was a kitten like you. Then we could play together all day long," Jiro said in a muffled voice due to most of his face being consumed by the lovely purple hair he assumed was fur. Rinsuke sneezed again, reverting back to his tiny kitten self.

"Bless you Rinsuke. For a tiny cat you sure have a big sneeze. It reminds me of somebody, someone I hold very close to my heart," Jiro said with a yawn before falling back a sleep.

'I wonder why I changed so suddenly? Maybe Jiro actually is starting to love me and its wearing off?' Rinsuke thought before wriggling out of Jiro's arms and leaping to the floor below. He heard the door open and rushed over to see who it was. He was surprized to see...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun Dun Dun! You got cliffhangered! Lol I'm working on the next chapter for this fic, but I need your help. Go to the 3BFFs page and there will be a poll there. This poll will be to decide what Rinsuke sees and what will happen to him next. Do take the time to take the poll and let your opinion be hear. Remember to review and happy 2013!~Bff#3


End file.
